Of Thorns and Roses
by Ravenquoth
Summary: Fantasy AU- When a forgotten evil rises again, a young mouse decides to uphold his father's legacy and reclaim his sword. When the pillar shatters, a mousemaid is imprisoned on a forgotten island hidden by the mists of time. As the world around them falls and crumbles, six unlikely heroes are brought together, the last hope of a shattering world. Rated T bcs I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I do not own anything except for the plot- everything else belongs to Brian Jacques. Happy reading :))_

* * *

 **Prologue**

If she had been standing before the Obsidian Obelisk of Faelhor, she would've been greeted by the sight of the great pillar shattering. First, whisker-like veins streamed across the reflective surface of the great monument, marring its dark, pristine surface. Wait a little longer, and she would've seen those hairline fractures enlarge in a matter of heartbeats. With one loud, final mournful _crack_ , which rang through the sky and shook the stars, the dark pillar would shatter into a thousand pieces and hurtle towards the ground. Moments before the pointed tip of the once mighty monument hit the dirt, the earth would explode, roaring and surging upwards, reaching for the sky, and sending shockwaves spiraling across the island. From the smoke of debris, a large shadowy figure would step out. Pointed jet black antlers rear out of the mist, spiraling towards the midnight sky. Sharpened claws tightly grip the hilt of a shining sword, and the earth shakes as the beast steps forward. Two piercing eyes flash open, and a jagged tooth filled maw opens and lets out an ominous roar that rings and reverberates through the once silent and peaceful night.

Badrang, Lord of Demons, had awoken.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

"Timballisto! Timballisto!" The messenger pushed past the faded, ragged blue curtain and tore into the room, panting heavily. The said mouse, Timballisto, looked up, clearly startled, and hurried to his side, catching the messenger just as he collapsed from exhaustion.

"Matthew! What is of the matter? Someone fetch him some water!" Another mouse entered the room, carrying the much wanted glass of water and a pitcher. The messenger took a few rushed gulps of the cool liquid before speaking,

"The neighboring village of Barkhall, twenty leagues to the north, it-it's completely destroyed. E-everyone's gone!" Timballisto's brow furrowed and his mouth tightened into an urgent frown,

"What do you mean gone?" Matthew took another gulp of water before responding, his voice cracking.

"They-they're all dead, sir. Not one soul was still alive. I tried to give them all a proper burial, but-but there were just too many. The village was littered with giant pawsteps, larger than any I've ever seen!" The messenger collapsed again and began sobbing mournfully. Martin and Timballisto gravely watched on as their brains frantically tried to process the news.

"What did the pawsteps look like?" Everyone whirled around to face the doorway.

"Windred!" cried Martin. He ran forward and helped the old mousewife, his grandmother, into a chair. A few more gulps of water later, Matthew spoke again, wiping away his tears on the back of his paw as he described the haunting sight that had greeted him.

"They were several times larger than any of ours, and clawed. Based on the heavy indentation they made in the earth, I believe it's safe to say that this was a giant creature. Also, I found this." Matthew held up a tattered piece of deep, midnight blue cloth and a pointed black stone. Windred took the two items from his paws and carefully inspected them.

"Timballisto, your short sword." The mouse wordlessly unbuckled the blade from his belt and handed it to her. Suddenly, Windred slashed the short sword across the silken fabric. The onlookers cried out in dismay, expecting one of their only clues to be ruined.

"Windred!" Timballisto cried out, "What are you thinking, we need all th-" He stared on, slack-jawed in astonishment, for the fabric remained unharmed and pristine as ever. The same could not be said for Timballisto's short sword, which broke into several pieces when Windred lightly tapped it. The mouse chief stared at the remains of his short sword, then back at the old mousewife.

"I only know of one creature who wears a cloak like this. And your father was the one who killed him. And the stone. It is one from the very monument that imprisoned all of the demons." Windred looked at Martin. The young mouse clenched his fists and looked down, eyes tracing the swirls of the wooden floor. Windred continued,

"Many, many years ago, less than a season after Martin was born, a great creature attacked our tribe. This creature was the Lord of Demons, Vilu Daskar. With him was his son, Badrang, and several other lesser demons. Vilu murdered many, including Luke's wife and Martin's mother, Sayna. In revenge, Luke and most of the tribe pursued him. In the end, Vilu Daskar was killed, and every demon and mythical being was sealed to a remote island. At the cost of this victory, however, resulted in almost everyone's death. I believe it is safe to assume that Badrang seized control after his father's death and has escaped from where he was imprisoned. It is also safe to assume that he is now continuing his father's quest of corrupting the land." Timballisto bowed his head, and Martin knew that he was remembering Fripple, his betrothed and a mousemaid who had also been killed in the raid. Martin bowed his head as well, grieving for a mother he never knew, and a father who had left too early.

"So, how do we stop him? And this island, where is it?" Martin's stormy grey eyes narrowed and he lifted his head to meet his grandmother's wise gaze. Windred shook her head sadly and continued.

"Alas, the only weapon known to be able to kill a demon of such power is Luke's sword, and that is in the very hands of Badrang. And, the island prison has been long lost to the sands of time. It was erased from all maps in order to deter those who hoped to once again unleash the demons." Timballisto nodded somberly and spread out a piece of parchment,

"Then we should begin preparing the tribe for attack. And Martin," Timballisto looked at his young friend in the eye, "Whatever you're thinking of doing, don't do it." The young mouse chieftain hurried out of the room to prepare the villagers for war. Martin stared after him, watching the blue cloth flap in the wind. Moments later, he deliberately slipped out and headed for the hut he shared with his grandmother. Windred watched him, and sadly sighed.

"Martin, you so much like your father, more than you will ever know."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Redwall still belongs to Brian Jacques_

* * *

A lone figure stood on the hill, illuminated by the rays of the setting sun. Martin had spent much of the morning and afternoon pouring over the scant amount of books the village possessed on his father's quest and the lost island. His search had been fruitless. _Windred was right, there's nothing._ Still, the young mouse refused to give up. _Th_ _ere has to be something here._ Timballisto had tried to deter his research many times, dragging him off to help with fortifications and the testing of the ballistas. Finally, Martin had decided to go to Windred for information. The old mousewife had resisted his attempts to squeeze any hints out of her, but finally broke down on the condition that she would journey with him.

 **ooo**

 _Listen closely, grandson. To the north, past the Dunewing Hills, lie the crumbling remains of a long-forgotten watchtower. Somewhere, hidden in the tower, are two conchs. They must be blown at the same time, at the crack of dawn, when the sun's first rays appear over the horizon. Then, the waves themselves will aid you in your journey._

 _Is that all?_

 _I imagine that the watchtower is heavily guarded by an ancient curse, and not even the ocean will be able to save you from the monsters that lurk in the deeps. As for the island you search for, Badrang must have already corrupted it._

 **ooo**

Another shadow joined the first, and turned towards it.

"Are you ready?" Windred clasped Martin's paw in her own. The young mouse nodded,

"If we move quickly, we can get to the Hills before Timballisto notices that we're missing."

The two figures slipped off, into the starlit night.

 **ooo**

The ancient building loomed out of the thick mist, towering over the two mice. Windred caught Martin's eye and nodded, motioning for him to go in first. Something inside the young mouse told him to be as quiet as possible as he carefully stepped onto the mossy foundation of the watchtower. A sudden gust of air howled mournfully through the desolate tower as the two figures silently made their way to the ancient stairwell. The mist snaked around the travelers' paws and covered everything in a thick, impenetrable blanket of silver. Martin carefully lifted a paw and placed it on the first rotting step of the stairwell.

 _Creak. Cr-creak._

A freak gust of air blasted Martin and Windred, blowing back their ears and whiskers and forcing them to back against the wall, and an unearthly howl filled the watchtower. In a flash, Martin's quarterstaff was out, and the young mouse's eyes darted from side to side. Suddenly, a spectral figure lunged at Martin through the mist, clawed hands outstretched and jaws open in a deafening shriek. Manacles were clasped around its bony wrists, and chains clinked together as it flew forward, ragged garments fluttering in the chilling wind. The mouse swung his staff and slashed at the ghost, who began to scream even louder.

"A banshee." Windred bent down and grabbed the jagged remains of a brick, a swift movement that belied her age. Martin swung his quarterstaff once more, slashing through the spectral body of the banshee, which scattered into the mist with one last ear-piercingly mournful scream.

"Should we try climbing the stairs again?" Windred nodded,

"Let's be more careful." Martin tapped the first step again with his quarterstaff before lightly stepping on it. It was in this fashion that the two mice ascended the stairwell to the top of the watchtower. They clung tight to wall, as there was no railing, and to slip would mean a fall to one's death. As they climbed towards the faint light, Martin became aware of a queer purring, rumbling noise that became louder and more distinct the higher they climbed.

Martin barely restrained his gasp of horror. A sphinx, of monstrous size, lay slumbering on the flagstones. Between its enormous paws sat two conchs, one black, one white.

Martin tentatively took a step forward, towards the slumbering beast. The sphinx snuffled in its sleep, then cracked open one golden eye. Martin quickly pulled Windred behind the crumbling remains of a pillar. The great creature yawned and stretched, delicately arching a golden back and stretching out her feathered wings.

"You know," the sphinx purred in a velvety tone, "Just because I can't see you, doesn't mean that I can't smell you." She got to her paws and slowly stalked towards their hiding spot. Quickly, Martin ran out from behind the pillar and sprinted towards the two shells.

"Don't you know it's rrrude to take what isn't yourrrs, mouse?" Before Martin could reach the two shells, the sphinx snatched him up by his tail and dangled him back and forth before her eyes. Martin swung from his tail and stared into the golden eyes of the sphinx.

"Then I'll answer your riddles." The sphinx nodded her great, golden head and set down the young mouse. Windred stepped out from behind the pillar to join her grandson before the sphinx.

"That's a bold brrrat you have there," the sphinx nodded at Windred, "Now, the rrrules. Answer my thrrree rrriddles corrrectly, and I shall allow you to pass. Fail, and I devourrr you. I will grrrant you as much time as you rrrequire to puzzle out each of my rrriddles. However, time is not on yourrrr side, hm? Then let us begin. Are you rrready?" The sphinx yawned again and arched her back in a luxurious stretch. Martin and Windred nodded, determination set into their features. The great beast continued,

The beginning of eternity

The end of time and space

The beginning of every end,

And the end of every place.

Martin's grey eyes narrowed as he attempted to figure out the answer to the riddle. Beside him, Windred muttered under her breath and wrung her paws. The sphinx watched on, golden eyes amused. Suddenly, Windred leapt up,

"The letter 'e'! That's the answer." The sphinx smiled and gave them the next riddle.

Some try to hide, some try to cheat,

but time will show, we always will meet.

Try as you might, to guess my name,

I promise you'll know, when you I do claim.

Martin immediately knew the answer,

"Death." The sphinx smiled even wider and lay down,

"So it is, young warriorrr, and you will come to know it well." She continued, whiskers waving in the slight breeze.

What has one voice,

is four-footed in the morning,

two-footed in the afternoon,

and three-footed at night?

Windred and Martin answered the riddle at the same time.

"A mouse." The sphinx's eyes glimmered with the slightest hint of sadness.

"Indeed. I bid you farrrewell now, and wish you luck on your jourrrney." No sooner had the words left the great creature's mouth, than rocks began climbing up her body, fossilizing the sphinx. Last to disappear were the golden eyes, still smiling. And then the light disappeared and all that remained was a solid stone carving of what was once a majestic beast. The mist disappeared as well, and the traveler's found that they could descend unchallenged. Windred glanced at the sky.

"It is almost dawn, get ready." The first rays of sunlight peeked over the deep blue waters and brightened the sky. Glancing at each other, Martin and Windred lifted the conchs to their lips and blew. The black conch resonated with a deep note, while the white conch trilled forth a light lilting ring. Suddenly, a swirling vortex appeared before them in the once calm ocean. Martin set down the conch and ran forward, followed by Windred. A long wooden pole began rising out of the whirlpool, followed by a sail and yards upon yards of rigging. Finally, a fine ship bobbed on the ocean before the two thunderstruck mice. The ship's name was proclaimed in bold lettering along the side. Martin was first to scurry up the gangplank.

"Why, there aren't any sailors?" Windred clasped a paw over her mouth in astonishment. With a heavy _clunk_ the ship sails were unfurled and caught the wind. Martin ran to the prow of the ship, whiskers streaming as the ship cut through the sparkling water.

"Welcome aboard the _Kestrel_!"

 **ooo**

A jolting sensation awoke Martin from his rest. The young mouse rubbed the sleep from his eyes and blinked.

 _Bump. Creak. Bump, bump._

The ship's timbers groaned and Martin shot up and onto the deck, quarterstaff in hand and muscles tensed.

"Windred, Windred! Wake up!" His cries soon roused the old mousewife, who scurried up as quickly as her old paws would take her to join him above deck.

"What's happening?" Windred scanned the sky, which was full of dark, rolling clouds that obscured the moon and stars.

"Something's down there, in the waves." His sharp grey eyes caught a sliver of movement under the water, a dark shadow-y something, weaving between the rolling waves. Before he could alert Windred to its presence, the shadow disappeared, sinking down into the murky, uncharted depths of the deep sea. Another shudder rocked the boat. Windred clutched tightly to Martin for support. Lightning crackled across the sky, illuminating the dark, rolling ocean, and thunder boomed through the night. Rain began pelting down on the two mice, and another bump jolted the ship. Timbers creaked as the _Kestrel_ cut through the towering waves, doggedly sailing towards her destination. Windred's hold on Martin tightened as another bone-jarring crash shuddered through the ship. Another lightning flash cracked across the sky and confirmed the mousewife's worst fear. Jaws wide open, the sea serpent reared above the waves and lunged towards the _Kestrel_ and took a huge bite out of the hull. Seawater rushed into the ship and timbers creaked wildly. Quickly, Martin pried loose a plank from a nearby barrel and handed it to Windred.

"This should be able to support our weight." The sea serpent rammed into the _Kestrel_ once more, and Martin and Windred were thrown from the ship into the storming ocean. The two mice clung tight to the plank as the waves rushed at them, threatening to drag them to a watery grave.

The next flash of lightning illuminated a gargantuan wave, rushing towards them. Martin gasped, then choked as he inhaled a mouthful of seawater. Regaining his breath, he shouted a warning to the elderly mouse. Windred spotted the oncoming wall of water and clung tightly to the plank. The next bolt of lightning was distorted by the water, illuminating everything in an ethereal green blue light. The wave reached its peak and hovered ominously above the two mice's heads for a split second.

"Hold on!" Martin braced him self for the impact and looped his arm through Windred's. Slowly, gravity pulled on the wave, and the water began to fall, crashing down onto the two mice. Martin and Windred gulped a mouthful of air, before they were thrown under by the force of the water.

When the sea finally calmed again, and the moon and stars shone through faint wisps of cloud, two broken pieces of wood floated to the surface.


End file.
